With the known folding boxes, these are initially supplied folded flat to the filler, and are then erected and filled with the respective perfume bottle. A corrugated cardboard unit is slid in, either before the introduction of a product or together with the product, wherein this corrugated cardboard unit is used to protect the perfume bottle from damage. This method is very complex and time-consuming, wherein the corrugated cardboard unit sometimes cannot be inserted or can only be inserted at very great effort due to the lack of tolerances.
DE 20 2004 010 230 U1 discloses a packaging comprising a folding box having side walls, a lid and a base, wherein an inner frame, which is formed as a corrugated cardboard unit, is present on the inner face or inner wall of the wall units, wherein this inner frame has a broken edge design, which corresponds at the outer side to the broken edge design of the folding box. The inner frame or corrugated cardboard unit can be glued to the folding box cutout in this instance and can form a common cutout.
DE 20 2009 000 529 U1 discloses a folding box for receiving a group of containers, wherein an external packaging is used, which is provided internally with a lining. The external packaging preferably consists of kraft cardboard. A folding box of this type is preferably used for the packaging of bottles in what are known as “six-packs”. The lining preferably consists of recycled cardboard. The lining has side walls, which are interconnected via short fold lines, wherein additional material recesses (slits) are provided in the longitudinal region of the fold lines and the dimensions of the walls of the lining correspond substantially to the dimensions of the side walls of the external packaging.
FR 1 410 362 A discloses a folding box with an internally arranged corrugated cardboard unit. The folding box has side walls, lid tabs and base tabs. The corrugated cardboard unit likewise has side walls and base tabs, of which the geometry corresponds to that of the side walls of the folding box. In this case, only three of the four base tab units of the corrugated cardboard unit are glued to the folding carton, wherein the folding procedure is carried out in such a way that two opposite narrow tabs are driven inwardly and two opposite wide tabs are driven outwardly, wherein one of the two tabs constitutes the tab that is not glued. Once the folding procedure is complete for the base, this unglued tab is turned over and glued so that a solid base is formed.
US 2009/286663 A1 discloses a robust box construction formed from a folding carton with an additional inner layer, which is particularly strong, and of which the objective is to allow a large number of boxes to be stacked one on top of the other. Inner inserts are also used, which, in the corner region, form a cavity with the outer wall of the corrugated cardboard unit.